Lorcan Darcy (The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy)
Lorcan Darcy is the titluar main protagonist and anti-hero of The Darkest Tale of Lorcan Darcy. She is a normal girl who is the daughter of the cartoonist, Bill Darcy. She is a teenage girl who was driven to insanity when her twin sister was drowned to death by Edgar Evernever right before she turns twelve. She is protrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz who previously portrayed Carrie White in the 2013 remake version of Stephen King's Carrie and Shelby in Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Biography Pre-Inside the Farm It was all started on the day they were born, Lorcan and Laura-Belle were brought into the world. The eldest daughters of Bill and Lisa Darcy.Lorcan has a very lively imagination and is a happy girl, but Laura-Belle is a bubbly and friendly girl. They both love each other. On their tenth birthday, Lorcan's boyfriend Jake Thompson proposed to her into marrying him which she accepts that they'll get married on her seventeenth birthday. Inside the Farm Before their twelfth birthday, six friends Lorcan, her twin sister Laura-Belle aka L.B, their younger brother Max, Jake, Kyle and Anya are vlogging on a trip to Manhatten to help their classmate Mike. Lorcan and Laura-Belle are told by Mike that Manhatten is controlled by a cult called the Farm and people have been brainwashed since, including their other classmate Carla. The group head to the coffee shop to meet Mike. At the coffee shop, Mike talk about Carla's brother, saying her family took her out of school, spending lots of time with Edgar Evernever. He calls the members the Farmies. The group head to the Farm to get a closer look. Mike tries to get Carla out of there, but the group hold him back. They decide to investigate further, finding the Farmies drowning Carla's brother, so he can be reborn. Edgar Evernever then captures the group from behind, taking Laura-Belle's minicam and bringing them to the chamber. The group is submitted to the lake and then imprisoned. At the compound, Evelyn Evernever meets the group, and invites Laura-Belle to join her and Edgar. During the night, while Edgar writes in his journal, Laura-Belle begin asking questions. Edgar invites her to join the Farm while Evelyn pours hera cup of tea. Lorcan, Jake, Kyle, Anya, Max, Mike and Carla break out of their imprisonment and decide to upload their footage on the minicam to alert the FBI. Edgar explains to Laura-Belle that that he was a different man many years ago. His life was in shambles and so he left it behind and walked into the desert to die, until he stumbled onto a tree, on a hillside of a farm. Edgar knocked on the farm’s door and when he woke, he was being tended to in a white room by a kind, elderly farmer. Edgar repaid the woman by lending a hand around the farm. He watched the field grow into something beautiful and in the process, felt reborn. Thus Edgar made it his sacred duty to open his own Farm, where he could welcome lost souls. Laura-Belle accepts to do the baptism in order to protect her friends and family. As they escape from their imprisonment, Lorcan and Max decided to rescue Laura-Belle. Carla explains to them that they're doing the baptism which makes them shocked and rushes off to stop the baptism with Jake joining them. When Laura-Belle is about to be baptist, Lorcan runs to rescue her twin sister. She sees Evelyn Evernever starting the baptism as her mother helps Laura-Belle into a steel tub of water and hold her under water. Even as Laura-Belle gasps and fights for air, Lisa forces her down until she is unresponsive. Lorcan ran ins she pulls her sister from the tub and performs CPR. Unfortunately, she failed and try to performed, but failed. Laura-Belle Darcy is dead. She cries that her sister dies. She turns to Evelyn and Lisa and blames them for everything. Lisa tries to apologize and tells her own daughter that it was an accident. Edgar tells her that it was only an accident and kindly ask her for forgiveness which she refused and tells him that one day, she will get her revenge. The Farmies all come together to get Lorcan to join them. Edgar explains that everyone Lorcan cares about is in the room, her mother. In unison, the Farmies recite "Join us." If only for a second, it seems that Lorcan begins to consider the offer, but she declines it nonetheless and takes off running, with the other Farmies just behind her. Lorcan hides in the forest shed so they won't find her. While trying to find the way out, She sees a mysterious apartment building and walked inside and discovers that this apartment is where Joey Drew lives. He monologues for a while, informing Lorcan how her grandfather Henry chose the correct path and had a family. Joey however took a worse path and forged a "crooked empire". Joey closes his speech by saying the very words to Lorcan; "Come visit the old workshop... there's something I want to show you." Lorcan Darcy Presents: Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1 - Moving Pictures Chapter 2 - The Old Song Chapter 3 - Rise and Fall Chapter 4 - Colossal Wonders Chapter 5 - The Last Reel After beating Brunt Boris, Lorcan waking up in a bed at Tom and Allison's hideout. Lorcan comments on the song Allison is singing, claiming she recognizes it. Eventually, Allison gives Lorcan a piece of glass known as the seeing tool that reveals hidden messages throughout the world when Lorcan looks through it. During a conversation between Tom and Allison, Allison explains that Ink Bendy has found the hideout and that they need to escape. Allison and Tom escape and leave Lorcan behind. Lorcan escapes the hideout through a secret passage shown to him by messages on the walls shown to him through the seeing tool and makes his way to a barge. As Henry sails through a river of ink he must escape from a Giant Bendy Hand to survive. At the end of the river, Lorcan finds herself at the Lost Harbor, a seemingly empty village. She is then attacked by the now-insane Sammy and eventually saved by Tom and Allison. After Sammy is gone the trio are attacked by Searchers, Lost Ones, and Miner Searchers. After the fight is over, Allison asks Lorcan to lead the way. In the next room, Lorcan falls down a hole when a wooden board breaks beneath her. She then finds himself in the Appointment Lobby needing to collect pipes to drain a hallway that leads to the Film Vault. To do this, Lorcan will have to go to the Administration Maze and will have to avoid the Piper, Striker, and Fisher enemies and collect Ink Blobs to place into an Ink Maker. When Lorcan reaches the Film Vault he finds an empty box that she claims to have been important to Bendy's end. Allison and Tom eventually meet her in the Film Vault and explains to them that they must to get inside Ink Bendy's lair. There's a locked door leading to the lair that Tom punches open. They reach the Giant Ink Machine Entrance with a machine across a river of ink. Lorcan must swim across alone as Allison explains they can not step into the ink. Lorcan has no choice but to leave Allison and Tom behind. She reaches the Throne Room and finds a reel tape named "The End". Then Lorcan finally battles Ink Bendy who transforms into Beast Bendy. Shas to switch levers to open doors. She then has to make Beast Bendy charge at him to break ink pipes. After that, Lorcan places the reel in a projector which flashes colors, the same in Lorcan's previous visions, which finally destroys Beast Bendy. The chapter ends with Lorcan arrive back in Joey Drew's apartment. Joey congratulates Lorcan on everything and send her home. While walking home, Lorcan plots revenge on Edgar Evernever, Sometime later After Laura-Belle's funeral, Lorcan has been inspired by multiple video games and cartoons to design a virtual reality video game where the players can hang out with their favorite characters called "American Wasteland". The game became popular and became named Game of the Year. Lorcan fell in love with Veronica Lodge, daughter of Hiram Lodge, who decided to enlist Lorcan into the army until she went AWOL and discovers that Max and Dawn were captured by their uncle Montgomery Darcy, the abusive uncle and powerful crime lord. Monty had his men attempt to erase all data of his criminal activity though this was stopped by his own niece whom he mocks and bombards with all of his might and men though it was not enough to stop her. Eventually, Lorcan apprehends her uncleand the police arrive to arrest him. As he is being taken away, Monty warns Lorcan of the incoming power vacuum that will occur now that he has been arrested. Lorcan spent Christmas with her grandparents, her father's parents, and discovers that she is pregnant to Jake's baby. Nine months later, Lorcan gave birth to a baby girl named Ellie, which she dearly loves so much. Her mother demanded her to put her up for adoption, but Lorcan finally stand up to her and disown her as her mother. Audra comments Ellie as a cutest baby ever and offers Lorcan the lead in her new play, "The Goth Clown Girl". Lorcan was shocked that her own step-mother offers her the part and accepts it. The play became famous and Lorcan got great reviews from the critics. Before moving to Riverdale, Lorcan's family attend a taping of the TV show called The Banana Splits for Dawn's seventh birthday. Moving to Riverdale Encounter the Farmies Trivia *This version of Lorcan Darcy is the darker version and is the creator of the Lorcan-verse. *She is the only version of Lorcan Darcy who is a protagonist-villain while the alternative versions of her are protagonists. *She is bisexual. Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Hero Category:Rebel Good Category:Female Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Titular Heroes